


Just A Friend

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione thinks about Ron as their relationship ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge at 1 million words

“I’m not cut out for this.” 

The words cut through Hermione like a knife, she had heard them before, or words similar at least, but each time was a painful cut to her heart. She should have known better after Ron had left her and Harry on their horcrux hunt that he wouldn’t be the type to stick around. She had been stupid though, and thought that as they got older he would mature, war ages you after all, but asking Ron to be an adult seemed to be too much for the man with the emotional range of a teaspoon.

She looked at the remains of their dinner sat on the table and sighed, at least she had insisted that they live together before they got married. It had only been a week since Ron had moved in and he had just stormed out the door, at least it wasn’t a week into their marriage; that would have been worse. 

At least she wasn’t bonded to him in marriage, she still had the freedom to pursue someone else in the future, not that she wanted to at the moment. Maybe she would spend some time alone, bury herself in her work as much as her friends would allow. She could spend some time working to help those who were unable to help themselves and then she could take time in her life for romance. She didn’t need it right now, and she didn’t need Ron. She was an independent woman, being in a relationship she wanted to keep that, but Ron wanted her dependent on him, she couldn’t do that, she had dreams just like he did. No, she would get on with her life, one were Ron Weasley was nothing more than a friend.


End file.
